Weapons Bed
Weapons Bed – siódmy poziom Dark Story w grach Sonic Adventure 2 i Sonic Adventure 2: Battle. Grywalną postacią jest Doktor Eggman. Można tu znaleźć ulepszenie Large Cannon. Opis Weapons Bed jest poziomem zlokalizowanym na Prison Island. Obejmuje wojskowe wybrzeże okalające wyspę. Poziom ten składa się z lotniskowców i prowadzących do nich szeregów platform nad wodą. Występują tutaj w wielu miejscach znaki ostrzegawcze i kamery, które można zestrzelić aby otrzymać punkty. Gracz nie otrzymuje natomiast punktów za niszczenie anten satelitarnych, które rozmieszczone są na lotniskowcach. Innymi charakterystycznymi elementami tego poziomu są wysokie płoty, które przedzielają poszczególne sektory lotniskowców, oraz zielone skrzynie płaskie platformy które przesuwają się po podłożu. Gracz może niszczyć zielone skrzynie, aby zostawiać z nich platformy po których można się wspinać. Na lotniskowcach znajduje się również wiele nieaktywnych Gun Hunterów i zaparkowanych samolotów Blue Eagle. Można je namierzać w dużych ilościach i zestrzeliwać, zdobywając ogromne ilości punktów. Poziom zaczyna się na lotniskowcu. Gracz będzie miał przed sobą sporą grupę nieaktywnych robotów do wysadzenia. Dalsza część wydzielona jest przez dwa wysokie płoty. Znajduje się tu wiele pierścieni i jedna przesuwająca się platforma. Za płotem rozciąga się wielkie lądowisko. Pośrodku oraz po lewej stronie ustawionych jest wiele nieaktywnych robotów, a po prawej - samoloty Blue Eagle. Dalej po lewej stronie znajdują się garaże, do których podczepione są dynamity. Wysadzenie dynamitów spowoduje otwarcie drzwi do garaży, w których znajdują się różne przedmioty. W środkowym znaleźć można ulepszenie Large Cannon, które pozwoli graczowi wysadzać żelazne skrzynie. Po prawej stronie natomiast znajdują się zbiorniki paliwa. Naprzeciwko lotniskowiec kończy wysoki płot. Aby nad nim przeskoczyć, gracz musi zniszczyć żelazne skrzynie, aby z niezniszczalnych utworzyć schody. Gracz będzie mógł następnie polecieć na położoną nad wodą platformę. Przy tym powinien uważać na nadlatujące samoloty Blue Eagle, które zrzucą bomby na teren. Z tej platformy gracz powinien zejść na rozciągające się nad wodą mosty. Pojawiają się nad nimi kamery i znaki ostrzegawcze, które można zestrzelić. Wzdłuż barierek przesuwają się zielone skrzynie, które można zniszczyć aby przemienić je na platformy. Po przejściu przez pierwszy most gracz powinien przeskoczyć na ten znajdujący się obok. Idąc nim powinien skręcić w prawo i zniszczyć żelazne skrzynie, które blokują dalszą drogę. Idąc tym mostem gracz powinien wskoczyć na zieloną skrzynię, aby dostać się na wyższy most. Gracz powinien następnie zniszczyć kolejny stos żelaznych skrzyń, aby dostać się do springów, które wybiją go na platformę. Z platformy tej gracz może polecieć na ostatni most, który prowadzi do krążka linowego. Po złapaniu się go gracz zostanie zabrany na drugi lotniskowiec. Tym razem po prawej stronie znajdować się będą garaże z dynamitami, a po lewej zbiorniki paliwa. Gracz może także znaleźć przed garażami spring, który pozwoli mu się odbić go góry i namierzyć umieszczone na w garażach roboty. Idąc dalej po lewej stronie mieścić się będzie kilka nieużywanych przesuwanych platform, a dalej zaparkowane będą samoloty Blue Eagle. Środek i prawa stronę przedzielone są różnymi wysokimi płotami, między którymi znajdują się roboty. Blisko końca pojawiają się dwie obracające się kolczaste kule. Będąc na końcu lotniskowca gracz powinien polecieć na kolejną platformę nad wodą. Z niej należy skierować się na następną, na której położonych jest kilka zielonych skrzyń. Platforma ta prowadzi do serii mostów. Biegną one cały czas prosto, naprzemiennie po lewej i prawej stronie. W kilku miejscach blokują je sterty żelaznych i niezniszczalnych skrzyń. Gracz będzie musiał niszczyć żelazne skrzynie, aby móc przeskoczyć nad niezniszczalnymi. Na końcu znajduje się spring, który wybije gracza na platformę. Trasa zakręca tutaj w prawo i gracz będzie musiał przelecieć and wodą do kolejnego mostu. Ponownie pojawiają się tu żelazne i niezniszczalne skrzynie. Blisko końca gracz będzie musiał wysadzić jedną z zielonych skrzyń, aby wspiąć się po niej na wyżej położony most. Na końcu znajduje się krążek linowy, który zabierze gracza na trzeci lotniskowiec. Jego prawa strona jest niemal cały czas ogrodzona płotem, a pośrodku pojawia się pojedynczy płot. Gdy gracz będzie szedł dalej środkiem lotniskowca, samoloty Blue Eagle przelecą nad jego głową i zrzucą kilka bomb. W dalszej części nieużywane roboty znajdują się po lewej stronie, oddzielone od siebie wysokimi płotami. Po prawej stronie natomiast zaparkowane są samoloty. Na końcu po lewej stronie znajdują się otwarte garaże, na dachach których znajdują się roboty. Po prawej stronie pojawia się również krążek linowy, którym gracz może podciągnąć się do góry aby zniszczyć pobliskich przeciwników, oraz wylądować na zbiornikach paliwa po prawej. Po wyskoczeniu z lotniskowca gracz będzie musiał polecieć na odległą platformę nad wodą, którą zbombardują Blue Eagle. Następnie należy polecieć na odległy most. Gdy gracz już tam się znajdzie, powinien zniszczyć żelazne skrzynie i przeskoczyć na następny most. Jest to końcowa sekcja, w której po mostach przesuwa się wiele zielonych skrzyń. Gracz będzie musiał skakać po stopniowo wyżej położonych mostach, aż do springa. Po odbiciu się od niego racz trafi na ostatni most. Na jego końcu należy zniszczyć żelazne skrzynie i wskoczyć na platformę, na której znajduje się pierścień mety. Misje Misja 1 Celem misji pierwszej jest utorowanie drogi do wojskowej bazy na Prison Island. }} Misja 2 Celem misji drugiej jest zebranie 100 pierścieni. Na poziomie tym dość często pojawiają się niespodziewane roboty, w szczególności Gun Hawk. Zapamiętanie w których miejscach się pojawiają może znacznie ułatwić ukończenie misji bez otrzymywania obrażeń. }} Misja 3 Celem misji trzeciej jest znalezienie zagubionego Chao. Gracz będzie potrzebował do tego ulepszeń: Jet Engine i Mystic Melody. Będąc na trzecim lotniskowcu gracz powinien trzymać się lewej strony i w ostatnim garażu znaleźć starożytne ruiny. Po wykonaniu na nich Mystic Melody pojawi się portal, którzy przeniesie gracza od razu do ogrodzonej wysokim płotem platformy. Między dwiema niezniszczalnymi i dwiema zielonymi skrzyniami znajduje się Chao. }} Misja 4 Celem misji czwartej jest ukończenie poziomu w ciągu 2 minut i 45 sekund. W misji tej nie pojawiają się żadne punkty kontrolne. }} Misja 5 Celem misji piątej jest ukończenie poziomu w trybie Hard Mode. Oprócz tego że pojawiają się tu nowi przeciwnicy, niektóre trasy są zmienione i utrudnione ze względu na położenie niezniszczalnych skrzyń, które je blokują. }} Multiplayer thumb|Weapons Bed w trybie wieloosobowym W trybie dla dwóch graczy Weapons Bed pojawia się jako arena do walki. Stanowi fragment poziomu, położony na pokładzie lotniskowca. Przypomina nieco arenę pierwszej walki z Tailsem lub Eggmanem. Gracze rozpoczynają pośrodku areny. Mieszczą się tutaj naprzeciwko siebie rzędy trzech springów, a nieco niżej znajduje się krążek linowy. W czterech rogach areny znajdują się naprzeciwko siebie po trzy panele przyspieszające. Za springami i pomiędzy panelami na każdą stronę przypada jedna platforma przesuwająca się po podłożu. Na krawędziach areny pojawiają się małe barierki, oraz zielone skrzynie. Na garażach na górze areny przyczepione są także springi. Gracze mogą zbierać tutaj pierścienie ustawione między górnymi panelami przyspieszającymi, a także balony z pierścieniami, które pojawiają się na dole areny i wymagają skorzystania z krążka linowego. Zwierzątka Skrzynie Chao #Pierwsza Skrzynia Chao znajduje się na początku poziomu. Gracz powinien udać się na koniec pierwszego lotniskowca i znaleźć skrzynię ukrytą po lewej stronie, za garażami. #Druga Skrzynia Chao znajduje się na drugim lotniskowcu. Gracz powinien trzymać się prawej strony i znaleźć ją pomiędzy dużymi zbiornikami paliwa, a płotem za którym ukrytych jest kilka Gun Hunterów. #Trzecia Skrzynia Chao znajduje się na trzecim lotniskowcu. Gracz powinien udać się na jego koniec i znaleźć skrzynię po prawej stronie, obok zbiorników paliwa i przed anteną satelitarną. Skrzynię Chao ukrywa dodatkowo żelazna skrzynia, do zniszczenia której potrzebne jest ulepszenie Large Cannon. Big the Cat Big pojawia się na pierwszym lotniskowcu. Leży na dachu jednego z garażów po lewej stronie i obserwuje gracza. Gracz może się do niego dostać, jeśli skorzysta z niezniszczalnych skrzyń na końcu lotniskowca, a następnie przejdzie po płocie na lewą stronę. W Hard Mode Big zmienia swoje położenie i znajduje się teraz po przeciwnej stronie. Siedzi na zbiorniku paliwa po prawej stronie na końcu lotniskowca i wędkuje. Weapons Bed Big 1.png|Big w normalnym trybie Weapons Bed Big 2.png|Big w Hard Mode Muzyka }} Ciekawostki *Jest to jedyny poziom Eggmana, na którym we wszystkich wersjach Sonic Adventure 2 nie pojawia się Gold Beetle. *Przypuszcza się że fragment muzyki z Weapons Bed został zremiksowany i wykorzystany na poziomie Iron Jungle w grze ''Shadow the Hedgehog. Kategoria:Tematyka wybrzeża Kategoria:Tematyka przemysłowa Kategoria:Poziomy w Sonic Adventure 2